Secrets
by MissKaitou
Summary: For all of those who have ever wondered what her life is like, take a look. WarningFeatures triple M. Manipulation, Mockery,and Metathesiophobia.


**Disclaimer- I don't own HP, but pretty soon I will own a copy of the 6th book! **

**A/N-This chapter is dedicated to redtiger for her awesome story 'Winderboy'. **

A secret. The only way to have a secret is to either make one, or have someone foolish enough to trust you to keep it. Takeher for example. She had a very big secret that many would kill to know.

She had been avoiding her parents since she got from Hogwarts a few weeks ago. The main way to do so was to go to muggle places. She was currently at the movie theaters.

"Pass the popcorn sweetie." Her mother's cold voice whispered on her ear.

She complied without changing her facial expression (what people really went to Hogwarts for). She got up and went out the theater doors. Her parents followed. When she was walking pass the bathroom, they shoved her in it and apparated 'home'.

"Why have you been avoiding us?" Her father asked.

"I haven't been avoiding you; I've been out having a life." _Wrong answer_ she thought as she held her cheek.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me. For the past month and a half, you have been away. Or, if you are here, your mother and I aren't. Care to explain?"

"No, but I don't have a choice. I feel like I'm being restricted. Every teen goes through rebellion, and this is mine."

"I thought you said that you were above that?"

"Obviously I was wrong. Continuing my point, I feel restricted, so I lash out by always going other places."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with your upcoming appointment with the Dark Lord, would it?"

"Yes! I feel that I'm not ready for it. I mean, I'm too emotional to be of absolute service to him. I'm simply not-"

"Enough. I have heard enough of your talk! When exactly do you want the dark mark?" Her mother shrieked.

_Personally, never._ "As soon as I'm emotionally mature enough." She lied.

"So basically, you're saying that you don't ever want to serve the Dark Lord?" Her father said calmly.

"No, I-"

"Did I ask your opinion." Her father snarled. "Where exactly do you place your alliance? You've had years to think about this! So, where? Crucio!"

"Neither!"

"Wrong answer. Crucio!"

"Neither!" she cried.

"Oh I'm sorry; I was looking for an answer. Crucio!"

"Neither."

"Wrong answer. Avada-"

"Immobulous. Immobulous" She cried while pointing her backup wand at her mother and father.

"Hmm…kind of thought it would end like this. Now while you two are listening, I would like to answer your question more thoughroly. If I really must pick a side, then I would have to pick Potter's side simply because he has the best chance of winning. Also, I would rather fight against a one-track minded tyrant than a sheltered moron. I'm not willing to die for either Voldemort or Potter. In fact, I don't plan on dying in this war; I plan on being the one to play both sides to my advantage. With my rules of course. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go write a letter to my godfather. Of coarse, I have to get rid of you two first, so I suppose it can wait." She said before she transfigured a knife into a gun and shot them. "Bang."

She cleaned herself up, changed clothes, and started making a mess of the place._ Thank-god it was the servant's day off_. She took her mother's jewels and such and put them in a task bag before she apparated to France and threw it on a dumpster. When she apparated back, she put up her hair and went back to the movie theater where she had been.

When her movie was done, she went 'home' and contacted the Ministry of Magic about her parents' death and the robbery. They showed up, bought her story and acting, and classified it as break-and-enter by a muggle. She was sent to the Leaky Cauldron until Hogwarts started while the aurors contacted her family's banker and told him that she was the new head of the family, and the heiress to one of the largest fortunes in the wizarding world.

It wasn't the wealth that mattered to her, rather the fact that she could now severe ties and make bonds so that she was an immensely prominent power in the wizarding world. If she didn't like something, she could and would change it. Oh yes, her parents had certainly pissed off the wrong witch. For as the saying goes, 'And Slitherin loved those of great ambition'.

_Now about that letter to dear Uncle Tom._ She thought once she was in her room with her belongings.

**A/N- Please tell me what you think. Also, you will not know who the person mentioned in this chapter is for a very long time. This event will however be a key piont in the story. I'll leave it to you guys to figure out who it is. The answer shall shock you.**


End file.
